Bragging Rights
by CiCipizza
Summary: A little story I uploaded for the Olympics. Oh and Paint sucks when trying to resize a picture. Features a mystery pairing, two mentions of OCs that don't belong to me, and human and country names plus the Olympics.


**Bragging Rights**

**A/N: Decided to write something for Romey's amazing win two nights ago in gymnastics against America. Category: Vaulting. What was I looking forward to? Seeing Romey kicking some American a**! What did I get? Romey kicking Al's California square on~ Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the OC's in this fic! Those belong to Bri Nara-sama. **

**PS; By the way, the scores are real. I looked them up myself. Plus I watched the Olympics myself.**

**XOXOXOXO~OLYMPIC LINE BREAK~XOXOXOXO**

The meeting was quiet. Why they were holding a meeting in the middle of the Olympics in London was nobody's concern. All that matters was that they were. They were watching the footage on a large screen with a projector. Gymnastics Individual Vaulting was playing on screen. America was sitting confidently; positive McKayla Maroney, a World Champion, would win. Germany was quietly watching his two gymnasts getting ready. Canada was chewing his nails anxiously in wait. Russia was just sitting there happily, positive he would win. Romania was like Canada, but wasn't wussy enough to bite his nails. Dominican Republic just sat there, bickering with Puerto Rico.

Finally they started. It was Germany first. Janine Berger did pretty good,her balance on the landing offset her total a little. She had gotten a total of 15.016, and the other worriers were grimacing. Elsabeth Black went next. Her first try she landed flat on her butt, and scored a zero. France had to comfort Matthew because he was starting to cry while getting condolences from other nations. The second time she backed out of the competition because she sprained her ankle while running to gain speed.

The others eventually passed by until the one they'd all been waiting for appeared. Maroney was going to do the hardest thing in the book to score as many points as she could. She then proceed to run and pull off a back hand sprang. Because of her momentum, she was pushed to the side a bit, but she stood standing. She repeated this but minus the lean on the second try. In the end she gained 15.083 as her total. America was proudly smiling, while Russia emitted dark _kolkol's_ behind him, having scored 15.050 in the totals. "Hahaha! Told you guys nobody could beat me!" America exclaimed loudly. Little did he know that one more gymnast was going up on stage.

Romania was confident in Sandra, he knew she wouldn't let him down. The others noticed this as well. She did her first try and had no penalties. Because of that she scored 15.383 on her first one. Second try now, and she did it perfectly once again, scoring 15.000 points exactly. As they were tallying up the final score; the nations, minus America, watched the screen with anticipation. And then it came.

"_IZBASA Sandra; Total:15.191, MARONEY McKayla; Total: 15.083..."_

Everyone stared in utter silence as the results appeared on the screen. Then finally, someone started a slow clap. Soon others joind cheering for the nation who had won. America was acting as though the applause was for him, until England walked forward smacked him the head. "Git, you got second!"

"What? No way, Iggy~ Nobody could beat me!" Alfred chirped back happily, slightly confused.

"No, if you had payed attention, there was one more gymnast from Romania. Alfred you lost to Demitri." England's statement shattered America's happiness to pieces. The other nations were watching as the American slowly slid to the ground. One of the several walked out. His little blue hat was sitting precariously on the side of his head, as he reached out a hand to the heart broken country. America looked up into blood red eyes, before taking the hand and being helped up. The others watched quietly, knowing that if Alfred was mad enough, he could flip Demitri onto his back in a split second. But that didn't happen, instead he said something that shocked them all.

"Looks like you won the bet!" Alfred said happily before clapping Demitri on the back.

"Indeed I did, and that gives me bragging rights for a month, right? And you also have to cat sit for me whenever necessary. _And _you owe me thirty dollars." He finished with a smile.

"Yup, that was the agreement. Oh, and here's the thirty bucks." Alfred nodded before running of to pack up his stuff. The meeting had long since been over anyway. As everyone also left the room, two people stood there. Romania had no idea the other was quietly walking towards him until she flipped forward and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widening, he quickly joined in, forgetting his surprise instantly. As she backed away, he frowned a bit.

"Alright, what was that for?" He said, asking her with hint of confusion in his voice.

"That was for winning," Elizaveta smiled before smacking him in the face lightly with her hand. "And _that_ was for making a bet with an idiot." She finished before walking away. Romania just stood there, watching her go before steadily reaching his hand up to his lips. Maybe winning was better than thought...

**XOXOXOXO~THE END-ARU~XOXOXOXO**

**A/N: Sorry, I had to! And that last line sounded cheesy. Anywho~ Review, Alert and Favorite people, you know the drill!**


End file.
